


Intrusion

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Love, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Suspense, Thriller, date simulator, reader interactive, romantic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: After a stressful, and long day at work, you finally get to come home and cuddle up to your warm partner, Sam Drake. As you creak the front door of your apartment open, you realize something is off. Samuel told you to always be on the watch for intruders, but is there really one now?





	Intrusion

You yawned softly, stretching your back as you began to unlock the door to your apartment with your boyfriend, Sam Drake. It was the same routine everyday; you came home from work, had a bit of some leftovers in the fridge, and snuck into bed with the already-asleep-Sam.

As the door opened, you switched on the light, dropping your keys into a small bowl on the kitchen counter beside you. You walked over to your living room, and dropped off your bookbag when you realized the bedroom door was still open. Samuel would always make a point to close the door before going to bed. He would always mumble about how it was a habit of his because he doesn't want any intruders attacking during the night, or something like that.

As you realized that something was off about the whole situation, you began to worry if there was  _actually_ an intruder this time. You looked at the cabinets surrounding the television, and quietly opened one of them, grabbing a bat Samuel used to use when he was in the Little Leagues. You held the base of the wooden weapon, and softly made your way to the bedroom.

As you made your way closer, you saw two lights flicker on. Your eyes were too welled with tears to see what they were, but the first thought that popped up in your mind was that it was a bomb and the intruder was still in your house. You then realized Sam could still be in there, and without a second thought, you dashed into the bedroom and slammed the light on with your fist.

"Sam!!" You screamed desperately, but then realized it wasn't a bomb, but rather candles. And a dinner. With a bouquet of roses. Fuck.

"Y/N!! Are you alright?!" You suddenly got up from the small blanket laid across the floor like a picnic and to your arms, holding you tightly.

You, still slightly shocked that he made you a romantic meal and there was in fact not an intrusion, stood still without any words forming from your partially opened lips. "I...I'm good."

He kissed your head and took the bat from your hands, "huh, haven't seen this beauty been put to use since I was a kid. What happened?" His dark eyes watched as he dropped the bat carefully onto the floor and back to you, washed in concern. "I thought there was an intruder or something because you always sleep with your door closed and," you sighed, "yeah you know the rest."

He smiled and kissed your nose softly, holding you by the shoulders, "I just wanted to watch your show with you, and," his words lingered into a song at the end as he looked away and to the clock on the wall, "we have two minutes until it starts. Come on."

His hands slowly slid down your forearms and to your hands, walking you over to the blanket spread across the floor. He had a bottle of wine and a few cartons of Chinese food, accompanied by your TV remote. As you sat down crisscross-applesauce style, he walked over to the television across from your bed and turned it on.

As he sat down you began to fill the tall glasses with wine. He took the remote and began to flickering through all the stations until reaching your favorite show's channel. As the show began to start, you handed him one glass and you clung your glasses together. "Here's to no intruders."


End file.
